Final Fantasy XV: Heavens
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: After Noctis saves Eos from the Daemons and brought the light back to Eos, Noctis appeared in Heaven. Heaven used to be a peaceful place. 50 years before Noctis arrived, Daemons started to appear in Heaven. Now, the Goddess of Heaven, Nisheni brings Noctis, Luna, Ravus, and Regis together and ask them for their help. How will their journey be to getting rid of the Daemons?
1. The 4 People of Hope For Heaven

In a White Room that looks like a throne room, but was different in many ways, a beautiful girl sat on the throne. Overlooking everything from that room. Monsters are common in Heaven, Angels would fend them off to protect the Humans and Animals that are currently living in Heaven. But one day, on January 3, M.E. 716, Daemons from Eos started to appear. The girl saw them and said, "Daemons in Heaven. What is going on here?"

An Angel appeared and said, "Someone is summoning the Daemons from the Underworld."

The girl said, "I noticed. Portals are appearing all over Heaven. How bad will it get in the future, Silnael?"

Silnael, Angel of Light answered, "Bad. If we don't do anything, Heaven will fall."

The girl looked at her and said, "Not good. We mustn't let the Daemons take Heaven. We need to find out who is bringing them here."

Silnael said, "Ariel is already working on that."

She said, "Good. No one in Heaven today is worthy of fighting for us. So, we'll wait. But continue to protect the Humans."

Silnael said, "Understood."

The girl looked at the floor and said, "50 years, huh? Can we last for 50 years? I hope that we can."

Silnael asked, "What'll happen in 50 years?"

The girl answered, "The people we'll need will appear. And they are going to be our hope."

Silnael asked, "How do you know this?"

The girl answered, "The big screen never lies to me. They are the hope that they'll need."

Silnael said, "I hope so. See you later."

The girl said, "Yep. See you later."

After 50 years, in the same room, the girl summoned 4 Humans to the throne room. Which is guarded by the Archangels. They looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

The girl said, "Welcome to the throne room in Heaven. I am Nisheni, Goddess of Heaven. Welcome Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Ravus Nox Fleuret, and Regis Lucis Caelum. I have brought the 4 of you here for a reason."

Regis said, "We're listening. But may I ask you why you put an old man like me with three young kids?"

Nisheni answered, "Your experience with fighting. Daemons have been attacking Heaven for the past 50 years. They appeared out of nowhere. A Demon from the Underworld is bringing them to Heaven and we can't have that. That Demon is putting the lives of the millions of people at risk. The Angels are driving the Daemons back, but they keep appearing. You guys might already know about that."

Ravus said, "I kinda became one of them."

Noctis said, "Yep. Put him out of his misery."

Luna said, "Really?"

Ravus answered, "Yep."

Regis said, "Tragic times."

Nisheni said, "Agreed. We'd like the 4 of you to be the hope of Heaven. Protect the people and defeat the Demon that is bringing them to Heaven."

Regis asked, "How do we get to the Underworld from Heaven?"

Luna said, "I was just about to ask that."

Nisheni answered, "There is a portal in the capital of Ishgar. It's inside of the Royal Cathedral. Only when you are ready, I will allow you to set off through the portal to the Underworld. But right now, I want you to help the citizens of Heaven."

Ravus asked, "What do we have to do for them?"

Noctis answered, "Get ingredients, find parts, slay Monsters, that kind of thing."

Nisheni said, "Correct."

Ravus said, "You did all of that?"

Regis smiled and Noctis answered, "Yep."

Nisheni said, "Yes he did. He did a good job too."

Noctis said, "Thank you."

Regis said, "So, where do we start?"

Nisheni answered, "You start in Athens. A city within Ishgar. You'll meet an Angel known as Jehoel. Angel of Fire. He'll give you your first task. I hope that Heaven can be saved. We can't allow what happened to Eos to happen to Heaven."

They said, "No sacrifices, right?"

Nisheni answered, "Of course not. Just kill the Demon that is bringing the Daemons to Heaven and come back alive. That simple."

Noctis said, "It's not simple because we're talking about beings that are enemies of God."

Regis said, "He might have a point there, ma'am."

Nisheni said, "You're right. As soon as you meet Jehoel, he'll take you to a friend of royalty. He makes weapons for the soldiers of Ishgar. War is also a common thing in Heaven just like the surface."

Regis asked, "Why?"

Ravus said, "I believe that we had enough war."

Nisheni said, "A lot happens when Kings disagree with one another."

They heard that and said, "Seriously? That's crazy. Not cool."

Regis said, "OK. So we get our weapons from this guy. Then we begin, right?"

Nisheni said, "Yep. And you get the weapons for free because he works for me. Not the King."

Noctis said, "Nice."

Nisheni said, "I'll be sending you off now. If I keep you any longer, more Daemons will appear. Good luck. You'll need it."

They said, "Thank you."

Nisheni snapped her fingers and the four of them appeared in front of a building called Athens Hotel.


	2. Defeat Tiovat: Beelzebub Appears

Regis said, "Athens Hotel."

Luna said, "Must be a place to sleep."

Ravus said, "I could use some rest."

Noctis said, "Agreed."

Regis said, "Let's get this over with."

They walked into the building together and an Angel saw them and said, "Oh, you must be the ones that Jehoel mentioned."

Regis said, "Yes. Where can we find him?"

The receptionist answered, "A Daemon appeared at the East Gate of Athens. A new type. We call it Tiovat. It's similar to a Dragon, but Daemonized. He told me to give you this map. Head to the marked off spot, get your weapons, and then head to the East Gate immediately to help out with the fight."

Noctis said, "Like, uh, right away?"

He said, "Yes."

Ravus said, "No nap before a big battle?"

He said, "No nap, I'm afraid."

Luna said, "Let's go."

Regis said, "Agreed."

He grabbed the map and said, "60 feet East is our destination."

Noctis said, "Alright. We're headed to Mike's Blacksmith."

Ravus said, "Yep."

Luna said, "While we were looking at the sign of this place, I actually saw the sign for Mike's Blacksmith over that way."

Regis said, "That's our Oracle for ya."

Luna said, "I'm not an Oracle anymore."

Regis said, "And we're not King's anymore."

Noctis said, "Thank god."

Ravus laughed and they walked out of Athens Hotel and turned right. They walked toward the workshop and Ravus said, "Oh, they even got a Crow's Nest up here. Now that's good."

Noctis said, "That's probably where we'll be getting the Hunts if we decide to do them."

Regis said, "We'll do them after we complete our first mission."

Luna said, "Agreed."

They appeared in front of Mike's Blacksmith and Regis said, "Um, we were told to come here."

The owner of the place, Mike Bennett said, "Oh, you must be the 4 Heaven's Hope. Mike Bennett. You need weapons, correct?"

Noctis answered, "Yes."

Mike said, "Right now, I only got these Practice Swords. They aren't too good, but you'll need to deal with it for awhile."

Noctis asked, "Is this really going to be capable of defeating that new Daemon that the hotel dude was talking about?"

Ravus said, "Hell no."

Regis said, "Well, we'll just have to do our best to defeat it."

Mike heard that and said, "Oh, you mean the Tiovat. That is one of many new types of Daemons. It's sad how many people have died already because of the Daemons. Look, I know another guy that might be willing to hand you better weapons for a cheap price."

Luna said, "I'm afraid that we're broke."

Ravus said, "Yep."

Mike said, "No money whatsoever."

Noctis said, "None at all."

Mike said, "Didn't know. My bad."

Regis said, "We'll make do with these till we earn money."

Noctis said, "Agreed. Let's go."

They ran to the East Gate as fast as they could. As soon as they arrived, Jehoel saw them and said, "Nice timing. You see this Dragon-type Daemon."

He saw their swords and asked, "What are those?"

Noctis answered, "Practice Swords."

Jehoel said, "Seriously?"

Regis said, "It's all he had."

Jehoel said, "Not good. Alright, I'll take you to a girl I know. She makes weapons for a living like Mike. But to think that he ran out of weapons. That's just...hard to believe. He never runs out of weapons."

Luna asked, "What do you need us to do?"

Jehoel answered, "Quite simple. Defeat the Tiovat. We Angels will support you."

The other Angel there said, "Agreed. Tiovat is right now proving to be a difficult opponent for us. Meaning that it'll be a difficult opponent for you."

Tiovat roared loudly and Luna said, "Well, I guess that we have no choice but to fight it. Let's go."

They charged forward and started swinging at the legs of Tiovat because they were like ants compared to the size of Tiovat. Jehoel looked at them and said, "This isn't looking good, Ariel."

Ariel, Angel of Nature said, "Agreed. Practice Swords aren't making a dent."

Jehoel looked at them and then Tiovat lifted a foot up and they jumped back a little and Tiovat brought its foot down causing air to flow passed them. Noctis said, "Tiovat is stronger than the other Daemons that I've faced so far."

Luna heard that and Ravus said, "No doubt about it. I thought that the Red Giant was tough."

Noctis said, "The hardest Monster I fought was Adamantoise. It was a damn mountain."

Ravus said, "So the myth was real."

Noctis said, "Yes."

Luna said, "I never even heard of Adamantoise."

Regis said, "It's thousands of times bigger than a Human being. And a lot stronger than us Humans as well. Just one hit and your finished."

Tiovat stepped up on its hind legs and Regis said, "Shit."

Tiovat went to fall down on them, but Jehoel went to save them, but Noctis put his sword up and blocked it. Regis saw that and Noctis pushed Tiovat back and flew behind him and Tiovat roared loudly and Ravus said, "Hm, he's changed from the last time we saw him."

Regis said, "He did save Eos from the Daemons and brought the light back to the world."

Luna smiled and Ravus saw that and Regis said, "Noctis. Let's do it."

Noctis said, "Sure thing."

They started going back and forth chopping its legs up and they started rising up after each time they appear at opposite sides. Luna said, "Son like father."

Ravus said, "Yep. Quite surprised actually. I wouldn't have thought that they would be this strong. Even without their powers."

Ariel said, "It seems that we had nothing to worry about, Jehoel."

Jehoel said, "They truly are Heaven's Hope."

Tiovat was roaring the entire time and as soon as they got to the top of Tiovat's body, they started to fall and sliced downwards. Tiovat gained scars all over its body and collapsed on its side and they started attacking it over and over again.

Nisheni looked at them and said, "Hope is what the people need. And that's what we brought. Hope. Surprised."

Silnael said, "As you predicted 50 years ago. Even though Regis, Lunafreya, and Ravus were here 10 years ago."

Nisheni said, "I wanted the full package. Silnael, Humans are stronger than you think. Never underestimate a Human being. They might just turn your...world upside down."

Everyone heard that and asked, "What's wrong?"

The room changed to Mike's location and Mike said, "Hey boss."

The Demon said, "You have my weapons that I ordered a month ago."

Mike took them out and answered, "Yes. The Avalon Seeker and Raven Trigger. All ready to go."

The Demon said, "So, how are things here?"

Mike answered, "The Heaven's Hope have finally arrived as you predicted."

The Demon heard that and asked, "What did you give them?"

Mike answered, "Practice Swords. And they are currently fighting Tiovat right now."

The Demon smiled and then it disappeared and turned toward the East Gate and said, "Practice Swords, huh?"

Mike said, "Yessir."

The Demon said, "Well, they are beating Tiovat to a pulp."

Mike said, "Not possible. Practical Swords are the weakest out there."

The Demon said, "And yet, they are close to defeating the strongest Daemon to date. And I, Beelzebub, want to know why my plan to destroy the East Gate was flawed."

Mike screeched and Beelzebub said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. You know how to make the weapons my army needs. Plus, I'm not the only Demon that wants to take over Heaven, Human. I need you. I have a friend here that'll help you out with this problem called the Heaven's Hope."

A hooded figure appeared from behind Beelzebub and said, "I'm at your service, Mike Bennett."

Mike asked, "Who is he?"

Beelzebub answered, "Normally, I'd use his real name. But he doesn't want to be known by that. So his name is Zukzasil. One of my many commanders. Zukzasil, I want you to have some fun with our Human friends. See you soon, Human. I want some good news next time."

Mike said, "Yessir."

Beelzebub disappeared and Zukzasil said, "The boss can be quite scary at times, Mike. Just have trust in us."

Mike said, "I do. I think that we should wait a little longer for you to attack them."

Zukzasil said, "I only fight at night. So I'll help you make weapons till it's my turn to hunt."

Mike said, "Understood."

Back to the East Gate. Jehoel said, "Huh?"

Luna heard that and Jehoel said, "Mike is working for the Demons."

Ariel said, "Can't be possible, Gabriel."

Gabriel, Angel of Messengers said, "We just saw him talking with Beelzebub."

Jehoel said, "The one that brought the Daemons to Heaven."

Gabriel said, "One of the Demons that brought them here."

Ariel said, "There's more than one Demon involved."

Gabriel said, "That's what Beelzebub said. Nisheni is furious. So you might not want to talk to her for a bit."

Ariel said, "Oh boy."

Luna stabbed Tiovat in the head and Ravis chopped its head off with the Practice Sword. Zukzasil sensed that Tiovat's presence ceased to exist and said to himself, "These four heroes think that they can save Heaven. I doubt that. Tonight, I'll start my hunt. Hahahaha."


	3. Meet Jehoel's Friend and Help Her

Jehoel said, "You 4 really are what Heaven needs. But you need better weapons than that."

Ariel said, "Agreed. Jehoel, I'll be taking my leave."

Gabriel said, "Ariel, East Freiburg needs you."

Ariel said, "Oh, ok. I'll be there shortly."

Gabriel said, "Good. Don't want to piss her off anymore than she already is."

Ariel said, "Agreed."

Ariel disappeared and Jehoel said, "I know someone that loves making weapons that fit your personality. I've been recommending her to a lot of Hunters. She's trustworthy. Unlike Mike now."

Noctis asked, "Why?"

Luna answered, "It seems that Mike is working for the enemy and doesn't know that he's being monitored all the time."

Ravus said, "Sad."

Regis said, "Agreed."

Jehoel said, "Falling isn't a good thing. But angering Nisheni, that's a completely different story. Never want to see her like that."

Noctis asked, "How bad could it get?"

Jehoel answered, "Bad. Probably turn her into an Evil God one day. Hopefully not though."

Luna said, "And no one can stop her."

Jehoel said, "Only the Archangels."

They walked toward Jehoel's friend and Jehoel said, "Her name is Ausonia. She owns her own workshop called Hunter's Paradise. She works alone because she doesn't get along with people. No one knows why."

Regis said, "Sounds like a personal reason."

Ravus said, "Probably scared of men."

Jehoel said, "If that was the case, she wouldn't have befriended me."

Noctis said, "He has a point."

Ausonia heard Jehoel's voice and said, "Oh Jehoel, you brought friends with you."

Jehoel said, "Yes. Heaven's Hope."

Ausonia smiled and said, "Well shit, Heaven might be saved after all. Glad to...see you."

Luna asked, "What's the matter?"

Ausonia asked, "Who gave you those shitty weapons?"

Jehoel answered, "Mike."

Ausonia heard that and said, "No way. He would never do that."

Jehoel said, "I said the same thing. But he's working for the enemy. So, it is to be expected from him."

Ausonia said, "Shit. Just by looking at the 4 of you. I can tell what type of weapons you wield."

Regis said, "Really?"

Ravus said, "Like reading our minds."

Ausonia said, "I wish. It's just a thing I do. It creeps people out."

She took out three swords and a staff saying, "The Executioner is for Ravus Nox Fleuret."

She handed it to him and Ravus said, "Hm, this is a nice blade."

Ausonia said, "Thanks. White Blade is for Regis Lucis Caelum."

She handed it to him and Regis looked at it and said, "This'll work for me."

Austonia said, "Lightbringer is for Lunafreya Nox Fleuret."

She handed her the staff and Luna started moving it around like her trident and said, "This'll work for me."

Austonia said, "And The Blade of Justice for the pretty boy right there."

Noctis said, "You say everyone else's name other than mine. Not cool."

Austonia laughed and handed the sword to him and said, "These weapons are a lot better than the Practice Swords. I guarantee it. Because you are either Jehoel or the Heaven's Hope. You get the stuff for free. But I have a request for you."

Jehoel said, "They are listening."

Luna said, "We'll help you."

Austonia said, "There's a man named Robert Williams that is a customer of mine. But he thinks that torturing me is going to get me to get him a discount."

Jehoel said, "Really? Nisheni would know if this was happening. She sees all."

Austonia said, "You can't see anything that isn't visible. It's inside of the workshop. I can't take it anymore."

Jehoel looked at them and said, "I'll leave his fate to you. But Nisheni told me to give you a job as well. There's a Monster just outside Athens that has been making a lot of noise scaring the people of this city. It's known as Evaloper. It's a toad type Monster that has evaded Hunters for years. It has reappeared. Please deal with it."

Regis said, "We will. But first..."

Noctis said, "We'll deal with her problem."

Ravus asked, "Do you know where we can find him?"

Austonia answered, "Yes. He doesn't work too far away from here actually. You know that Crow's Nest that you guys passed on your way here?"

Ravus answered, "Yeah."

Austonia said, "Just behind that building, there's a house. He lives in that house."

Luna said, "So he lives behind Crow's Nest."

Austonia said, "Yep."

Nisheni looked down at the screen and the Archangels saw that and Nisheni said, "A rapist, huh? And I haven't seen it happen. Not good. What will you do about this threat to Austonia?"

They walked away and Jehoel watched them and asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Austonia?"

Austonia answered, "Because I feel like he's always watching me. Even when I sleep."

Jehoel heard that and looked at Noctis and as soon as they appeared in front of Crow's Nest, Ravus asked, "Why can't we stop at Crow's Nest?"

Luna answered, "We're trying to stop his attempts to rape Austonia."

Noctis asked, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Regis answered, "Talking him out of it."

Ravus said, "Let's try it then."

Robert walked out of Crow's Nest and said, "Hm, maybe I should have Austonia fix my weapons."

They heard that and Regis said, "Sir."

Robert heard that and looked up and saw them and asked, "How may I help you?"

Regis asked, "Do you know if a man named Robert Williams lives around here?"

Robert heard that and dipped and Noctis said, "We found him."

Luna said, "That seems to be the case."

Ravus said, "Let's go."

They started chasing after him and then Luna said, "Hell, I got Magic now. What am I doing?"

She placed the staff on the ground and ice appeared on the ground chasing after him and Robert slipped and fell on his head and slid in front of Hunter's Paradise. Austonia saw that and Noctis, Regis, and Ravus pointed their blades at his head and Robert raised his hands and said, "I surrender."

Jehoel asked, "What did you guys say?"

Regis answered, "Do you know if a man named Robert Williams lives around here, I said? And he dipped."

Austonia said, "That's the man."

Robert screeched and said, "You back stabbing bitch."

Ravus hit him in the side of the head and knocked him out saying, "Rapist problem solved."

Jehoel said, "Gabriel, they caught him. Where do you want me to bring him?"

Nisheni answered, "To me."

Jehoel said, "With pleasure, ma'am."

Jehoel lifted Robert up and said, "See you 4 later. As proof of you defeating the Evaloper, I want you to bring back its tongue."

Regis asked, "What are you going to do with its tongue exactly?"

Jehoel answered, "It tastes good. Gigantoad materials are all good. Good luck."

Jehoel disappeared and Austonia said, "Thank you for solving my problem. Here is some money for your troubles."

Austonia took out 500 gil and said, "It's not much, but that's enough to get something to eat."

Regis said, "Thank you."

Austonia said, "But, before you leave to defeat the Evaloper. I have another request for you. This time, it isn't as easy as the first one. I need some Adamantite. I need you to defeat the Adamantite Golem. It'll drop a lot of what I need. Good luck."

Luna said, "Thank you."

Austonia said, "Also, if you want to get Hunts, go to any restaurant that you find within Heaven. They'll hand you Hunts. Well, they are up to you after all."

Noctis said, "Yep."


	4. Get Hunts: Learn About Some Monsters

They walked back to Crow's Nest. Noctis asked, "So, are we going to get some Hunts to get us ready for some real life combat again?"

Ravus said, "That would be nice. To get back to how strong we were on the surface."

Regis said, "We'd be overpowered, but that's ok."

Luna said, "As long as we can defeat our enemies and save Heaven, I'm happy."

Noctis said, "Then let's save Heaven together."

Regis smiled and said, "Agreed."

Ravus said, "Stop flirting."

Noctis said, "I'm not flirting."

Luna laughed and they walked into Crow's Nest and the chef saw them and said, "Welcome to Crow's Nest. How may I help you?"

Regis answered, "We're looking to complete some Hunts."

The chef heard that and asked, "Are you sure?"

The four of them said at the same time, "Yes. We'd like to challenge ourselves."

The chef said, "Understood."

He took out 5 Hunts saying, "Here are 5 available Hunts for you. We'll have more later on. So I'll give you a call when we get more."

Regis said, "Please do."

Noctis looked at them and said, "4 Flakitusks. 3 Fire Serpents. 3 Barbaceis. 3 Skeletons and 3 Warrior Skeletons. And 6 Classic Flans."

Ravus asked, "What in the world is a Barbacei?"

Regis answered, "A Barbacei is an ancient Monster that lives in Heaven only. I read a lot of stories about them. They are actually hard to find."

The chef said, "That is correct. Barbacei used to be a Monster within Eos. But they all died out. According to my grandpa 700 years ago, there was only one Barbacei left on Eos. But hasn't been seen. They are dangerous reptiles. But if you are good Hunters, then you can handle them with ease."

Regis said, "We're all members of Heaven's Hope."

The chef heard that and said, "Shit. I hope that you don't mind if I ask for a little help then."

Noctis said, "Name it."

The chef said, "Thank you. I've been running on low lately. Usually everything in the storage area lasts me 6 weeks. But I'm not even getting to 3 weeks. My shipments of ingredients are getting halved. Can you head to Alistar Pass? There should be an abandoned truck there holding ingredients that were supposed to be headed here. I'll reward you with a free dish of your choice."

Noctis said, "We'll help you."

The chef said, "Thank you. I appreciate this."

Regis said, "No problem. We're all here to help out. But while we're here, what do you have for 500 gil?"

He smiled and answered, "I see. You need money as well. I'll give you a discount just for today. But next time, I want full price."

Luna said, "Will do."

The chef said, "Choose from what we got from the menu. Anything that you want."

Luna said, "Hm, you have more options here than on the surface."

Ravus said, "I find that to be amazing."

Noctis said, "I never heard of this. What is it?"

The chef answered, "Rocka By Loper is actually a soup. It's got the tastiest meat that you'll ever eat inside. Adamantoise Meat. Took me years to obtain this meat."

Noctis said, "I honestly don't doubt that."

Regis said, "Well, you did face it before."

The chef heard that and asked, "How long did it take you to complete it?"

Noctis answered, "About 5 days."

Regis said, "Well, that is to be expected after all. It is 2,340.97 ft. tall. And weighs 17,398,421.50 tons."

The chef said, "Shit. That's nothing, guys."

Everyone heard that and asked, "What do you mean that's nothing?"

The chef laughed and said, "Shit. Calm down. Adamantoise in Heaven is different from Adamantoise on Eos. A lot different. I'll tell you why no one has taken the title of defeating it. It's height is about 5,382.63 ft. And weighs 70,352,794.88 tons. It takes the shape of a mountain similar to Eos' Adamantoise. No one has ever dealt a serious blow on it. If you decide to face it in the future, you'll need to ask the Queen of Ishgar to get that Hunt. But at your current level, you'll die instantly."

Noctis asked, "How would you know?"

The chef answered, "You were just with Jehoel. One of the best Angels of this area. I've known him ever since I built this place up here. Names Roman Crow. Ancestor to the Kenny and Kelly Crow. Glad to have you here in Heaven Kings of Lucis and members of Tenebrae."

Luna asked, "How'd you..."

Roman laughed and said, "I know a lot. Let's just say that I was friends with the something'th King of Lucis. Well, he actually works for me."

One of the Kings of Lucis appeared saying, "Sup descendants."

Noctis heard that and said, "You look just like him, dad."

Regis said, "I noticed."

Roman said, "That's actually the reason why I knew who you were."

The former King of Lucis said, "Hell, I'm Scaphis Lucis Caelum. I believe that I was the 70th King or something like that."

Noctis said, "Shit."

Regis said, "Regis Lucis Caelum."

Noctis said, "Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Scaphis smiled and said, "Well now, Heaven is an amazing place. It never ends. People say that their are only 5 Kingdoms. But I actually doubt that very much."

Roman said, "Agreed. That is what you were told as well, correct?"

Luna answered, "Yep."

Ravus said, "Holding back info isn't nice."

Roman said, "Listen, Nisheni rules over Heaven and is doing her best to protect us from the throne room. She is capable of seeing the future. Which brought you 4 to being Heaven's Hope. She must have reasons why she only says that there are 5 Kingdoms."

Nisheni heard that and her voice appeared to those 6 only saying, "You 6 are correct about there being more than 5 Kingdoms."

Roman heard that and Nisheni said, "Only problem is, they no longer exist."

Ravus asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Luna said, "The Daemons."

Nisheni said, "Nope. The Immortal Trio. They are a dangerous bunch of Monsters that fight Kingdoms for a living. But now control the outer territory. As long as they don't appear near the remaining 5 Kingdoms, I'm happy. Immortal #1 is a Dragon known as Bahamut. Bahamut is not the same as he was on Eos. An Astral being. Immortal #2 is a Snake known as Shiva. Shiva is about the length of Adamantoise of Heaven, not Eos. Very dangerous. And Immortal #3 is a Kraken known as Leviathan. Leviathan is a tough Monster that lives within the Georgian Ocean. Shoots out hot toxin water that kills a person instantly. I will give you those Hunts when the time is right. They can also talk like the Astrals. So, don't be afraid to speak with them once I give you the Hunts. But also, don't forget that those areas are infested with Monsters. Daemons don't go near that location. They know better to mess with the Immortal Trio."

Luna said, "You telling us that they annihilated Heaven all by themselves."

Nisheni answered, "I'm afraid so. Evaloper is immortal, but not strong like them. Good luck on everything that you are doing for the people of Heaven."

Roman said, "I didn't expect there to be more dangerous Monsters than the Adamantoise."

Nisheni said, "Adamantoise would whoop their ass easily. One attack and they'll die. Just like Humans, Angels, and I. That's why it's a high ranking Hunters Hunt."

Noctis said, "Shit."

Regis said, "Heaven's gone to shit."

Nisheni said, "There are others like the Immortal Trio, but they just sit back and watch from afar. So no one knows how strong they are. So we put them on the high alert list as well."

Noctis said, "You're right. Heaven's gone straight to hell."

Nisheni said, "Yes. I've been telling myself that for years myself, Noctis. But that's why you are here. You are here to change history. Now get back to work. Heaven won't wait for you to save it."

Scaphis said, "True that. We can't hold you any longer. But before you leave, I also have a favor."

Regis said, "We're listening."

Luna said, "We'll do anything to help out a member of the Lucis Family."

Ravus said, "Agreed."

Scaphis said, "There is a girl nearby that dropped this notebook over there at that table. But she left and never got the chance to give it back to her. She lives nearby though. So it should be easy for you to find her. I'll mark her location on the map."

Regis handed him the map and he placed a mark above the location needed to go and Ravus said, "She's a...what?"

Regis said, "A stripper."

Scaphis said, "A lot happens when a person dies. People change."

Luna said, "That's for damn sure."

Noctis said, "Let's go to this strip joint and hand her the notebook."

Regis said, "And get out."

Ravus said, "Agreed."

Scaphis smiled and said, "Definitely a family trait."

Roman laughed and said, "Get going."

They took off to the marked position on the map.


	5. Hand Notebook Over: Ifrit Is Introduced

They started walking toward the point on the map that Scaphis marked on the map and Regis said, "40 feet forward. Make a right. And it should be straight ahead."

Ravus said, "The place is known as Cat City."

Luna asked, "Why are we doing this again?"

Noctis answered, "To give this notebook back to its rightful owner."

Ravus said, "Yep."

Regis said, "Cat City makes sense for the joint name. Women, cats."

Luna said, "Are you saying that we females are pussies?"

Regis answered, "Not at all. Not all women are."

Ravus said, "Strippers have it rough."

Noctis said, "Yep."

Luna said, "You three are complete idiots."

Regis said, "Well, what is a stripper anyway?"

Luna answered, "Half naked women stripping on a pole. You'll see once we get there."

They got to the intersection and turned right and saw the joint and said, "It's directly ahead of us."

They continued walking and Noctis asked, "Who is going to do the honors?"

Luna answered, "You are the oldest, get in there and enjoy yourself a little."

Regis said, "Do not rush the old man."

Ravus said, "How about you go in and we leave you to it?"

Luna said, "Nah, I'm not that kind of a person. Showing off skin to people I don't know. That's not my thing."

The bouncer looked at them and saw a notebook in their hands and said to himself, "They must be the ones that took the notebook from her."

Luna appeared in front of him and said, "We are looking for the owner of this notebook. We hear that she works here."

The bouncer asked, "Who sent you?"

Regis answered, "The chef of Crow's Nest. He said that some girl left it behind. And sent us to deliver it to her."

The bouncer smiled and said, "She has been looking for this notebook for awhile now. She really hasn't been the same without it. I'll go get her. Just stay out here."

Ravus said, "Thank you."

Luna said, "We'd rather wait for her inside."

Regis heard that and looked at her and said, "You can't be serious, right?"

Luna answered, "I am. Let's go inside."

Noctis said, "It seems that we have no choice but to go."

Ravus said, "I noticed."

They started pushing Regis into the joint and sat down at an empty table and Regis looked around and said, "I don't like this place one bit."

Ravus said, "We have to deal with it."

Noctis said, "Yep."

Luna said, "And there they go. Strippers on a pole."

They looked at them and Noctis said, "Promptu would love to come here."

They laughed and then the bouncer brought the girl to their table and said, "Here she is. And take care now."

The girl saw her notebook and asked, "Where'd you guys find it?"

Regis answered, "Crow's Nest. According to the chef, you left it there."

She said, "I was wondering where it could have been. I went to multiple places today. I was going to call in sick to go to each place and look for it. But you guys brought it here. Thank you. And sorry for the trouble that I have caused you."

Regis said, "Don't worry about it. We're just doing our job."

Noctis said, "Yep."

Luna said, "If you need anything, just ask us."

She said, "The name is Aufidia Scrofa, by the way. Thanks again."

Luna said, "We're Heaven's Hope. We have work to do. So take care."

They walked out of Cat City and Aufidia looked at her notebook and opened it checking if everything was still inside of it and said to herself, "Thank you. Everything is still in it. I owe them a lot for this."

While they were walking out of the building a suspicious man passed them and said, "See you around."

Noctis heard that and turned his head and the man disappeared and Luna asked, "What's wrong, Noctis?"

Noctis answered, "I thought that I heard something. But I guess that I was hearing things."

Regis said, "Let's keep going. Let's try out this Hunt here. Face off against the Flakitusks."

Ravus said, "Sounds good."

Noctis said, "Let's go for it."

Luna said, "Agreed."

They walked to the East Gate. The man that was at Cat City stared at them and said, "Only Noctis Lucis Caelum heard my voice, huh? What'll happen next I wonder?"

He walked away and then the four of them got to the East Gate and heard an irritating noise. Noctis said, "That must be the Evaloper."

Regis said, "It really is irritating, isn't it?"

Ravus said, "Definitely. It needs to be dealt with."

Luna said, "Agreed. Shall we go after the Evaloper now? Or go after the Flakitusks?"

Noctis answered, "The Evaloper. It's annoying as hell. It needs to be dealt with immediately."

Ravus said, "I have to agree with Noctis on this one. We really need to get rid of it."

Luna said, "Then let's go fight the Evaloper and then get to the Flakitusks and other Monsters that need to get hunted."

Regis said, "OK then. Let's go fight the Evaloper instead of the Flakitusks."

They charged toward the sound of the Evaloper. While they were running toward the Evaloper, Nisheni saw Robert laying there and he woke up asking, "Where am I?"

Nisheni answered, "The throne room."

Robert screeched and said, "Nisheni."

Nisheni said, "That's me. Why'd you rape her?"

Robert answered "She was really beautiful."

Nisheni looked down and said, "Hm, that man again."

Robert looked at him and screeched saying, "I know that man."

Jehoel said, "Explain."

Robert said, "His name is Ifrit. A man capable of transforming into a Monster. I don't remember what type, but it's dangerous."

Nisheni said, "Humans can't transform into Monsters. Monsters can't transform into...Humans."

Ifrit turned into a Monster and ran out of the East Gate and the soldiers saw that and asked, "Where'd that Monster come from?"

Ifrit looked back and said, "Well, it'll be fun watching what happens next. Time to chase after the prey."

Ifrit chased after the 4 Heaven's Hope and Nisheni said, "He is headed toward the 4 Heaven's Hope, huh?"

Jehoel asked, "Shall I go assist them?"

Nisheni answered, "Nope. Let's wait a little while longer. How do you know him?"

Robert answered, "He paid me a visit a couple weeks ago."

Jehoel asked, "What did he want?"

Robert answered, "Information about a city known as Tiavire."

Nisheni asked, "What about today?"

Robert answered, "Last time I saw him was yesterday and that was about the people that attacked me today."

Jehoel asked, "Why was he interested in them?"

Robert answered, "He wants to challenge them with something. He didn't tell me anything about his plans. Did something happen to Tiavire?"

Nisheni answered, "That city vanished 300 years ago. It's a part of the Gaia Kingdom. There is nothing there."

Robert heard that and said, "Woah. OK."

Nisheni asked, "Why did you help him?"

Robert answered, "His arm turned into something weird and held me down to the ground putting a lot of pressure on my body. I didn't want to die, ma'am."

Nisheni said, "And yet, you raped a girl."

Robert said, "That was my doing. Like I said before, she's sexy as hell."

Nisheni said, "Calm down, Jehoel. Tell me one more thing. Ifrit have another name?"

Robert answered, "Not that I know of. He only told me that his name was Ifrit and that he was a Monster that helped tear the Kingdoms a part."

Nisheni asked, "Why would he admit that? He's playing us. Robert, I need your help."

Robert asked, "What do you need from me?"

Jehoel looked at her and Nisheni answered, "I want to capture Ifrit. And speak with him. Think that you can handle that."

Robert said, "Sleeping pills would work."

Nisheni said, "Then do it the next time you meet him."

Robert said, "Understood."

Jehoel looked at him and then Robert left and Nisheni said, "We need him, Jehoel."

Jehoel said, "I know."

Nisheni said, "I'll keep an eye on him. To make sure that he stays away from Ausonia. You need to capture Ifrit."

Jehoel said, "Understood. He's a threat to our objective."

Nisheni said, "Exactly. Good luck. We're counting on you."

Gabriel looked at Jehoel and Jehoel flew out of there.


End file.
